Rescue Me
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: At first, it started out with a failed mission but the effects lasted much longer than anyone could have thought. The only one who can save him from himself, is the one who saved him from death.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, its over_, he thought to himself bitterly as he felt his lungs constricting. Looking around the darkness, Kakashi could only see the mangled remains of his team; blood glistening in the limited light. _I shouldn't have agreed to this_, he sighed to himself as the rock that incased him slowly began tightening, _Whomever created this jutsu is a genius_. He was trapped in a jutsu that incased an opponent in extremely hard chakra stealing stone, tightening slowly around them at every muscle movement, to painfully shatter their bones and destroy them completely. Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed. He was only on the team to assist if anything had gone wrong with the rookie captain's first mission. Hatake Kakashi, a backup plan. But they had been ambushed by rogue ninja who had been slowly picking off shinobi from every village. His mind began to slowly wonder; the silence and pain almost encouraging him to dive deep into his own thoughts.

Slowly, thoughts turned from the mission at hand, to the ones he was leaving at home. _Genma still owes me a drink._ The war was over, everyone was safe; yet here he was, dying. _They've grown up so much_, closing his eyes their images passed through his mind. The young genin he had met the first day. Naruto as obnoxious as ever, Sasuke brooding in his thoughts of revenge, and Sakura… _She's changed so much_, he thought with a smile. Feeling his movements, the rock tightened around him. Pain shot through his ribs as he felt them beginning to break under the pressure. _Will they even notice_? He questioned with a whimper. Kakashi hadn't told his students were he was going, nor had he said goodbye to them. _Sasuke wont even notice, he's been too busy on his own missions. Naruto… Iruka will have to take care of him. He'll be a mess… loosing another sensei_. Another unconscious sigh escaped his lips causing the rock to constrict anymore.

_I've got to focus_, he thought to himself_, My legs are broken, and probably bleeding and with exfoliation from the fact that we're underground… I might last another hour. If I don't move_. The last part was the part he needed to focus on. The pain, the lack of air, everything; Kakashi had to fight it so that the earth didn't crush him. Glimmering light flickered in the darkness, catching Kakashi's attention. _That leads above ground_…

Hours passed, slowly crushing the jounin's body, _I have to stay awake_… his mind whimpered as unconsciousness began clawing at his soul. His body began feeling cold, the feeling of pain slowly numbing away, _This isn't good_… he knew it wasn't, the lack of feeling was never a good thing. Closing his eyes Kakashi gave in and let the darkness take him. Muffled voices echoed through the darkness, Kakashi's head bobbing up and down as he struggled for consciousness. _What's going on? Who's talking_…

Prying open his lids, Kakashi's eyes scanned the dark room; nothing seeming to have changed. _Wait_, Kakashi's eyes strained as he watched debris fall from the rock ceiling. _Something's happening above ground_. A scream echoed through the air, Kakashi's eyes widening as the horrible sound reached his ears. Kakashi listened carefully, closing his eyes trying to imagine the scene above him. The smell of blood quickly became more potent, fresh, as the screams began to dwindle. They're being killed off! Alarm rocked through him, Who would have known where we were?

"Stupid Bitch!" A dark snarl from a familiar voice caught Kakashi's attention. "Ganshou Reikyuu no jutsu!" A man screamed.

_That's the same voice_… Kakashi tried to move his head, the rock clenching him tighter. Oxygen burned against the inside of his chest, feeling gone in every extremity. _Whoever they are… they're just as dead as I am_. Hope was lost in him. _I'm not making it out of here. At least it was a shinobi's death. Maybe my students will be proud_…

"I don't have time for this!" an angry voice screamed as the sound of heavy rubble hit the ground.

_A girl_? Kakashi thought, weaving in and out of consciousness. Another ferocious scream echoed through the air; the ground shaking above his head. _The only woman strong enough… would be_…

"Give him back to me!" Her voice echoed through the still air, frustration and desperation evident in her voice. Letting her fist collide with the earth beneath her feet, Kakashi's ceiling came crashing down.

_Sakura…_ Kakashi tried to open his mouth, his eyes, anything to let her know that he was still alive. _Why are you… here… Sakura…?_ His mind was foggy, darkness slowly creeping in as the cold hand of death washed over him. Her smell was a rich treat from the blood he had been intoxicated with for the last few hours. _Strawberries_… The sweet scent reminded him of home, a wave of comfort lulling him closer to the darkness.

The pressure around him was suddenly released, his body acting as if it were jello. With worried eyes Sakura cupped his face in her hands, "Kakashi," she whimpered quietly, her voice shaking as her emotions ran freely.

The warmth of her palms burned against his skin. Kakashi fought himself to stay awake, slowly opening his eyes. The sight of the woman in front of him quickly became ingrained in his memory. She had no gloves on, no boots, nothing to even resemble a ninja. Tears fell silently from her glistening emerald eyes as crimson blood painted her face. _How_…

Seeing life in him sparked a whole new reaction from the woman: her thick lips parting as a sigh escaped. She tried to force a smile, but the tears still ran freely. "Stay with me," her voice was shaky, her thumb caressing the mask that covered her face.

_She's begging_… He couldn't stay focused any longer, his eyes were fighting against him. _You shouldn't have came… To see me like this…_ Though he hated the look of pure sorrow in her eyes, he was glad to see her there; to see any loving face before he died. As the cold grip of death tugged Kakashi closer to pure darkness, a sudden strength rose within him. With all the might he had left, Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad it was you," he whimpered softly. Surrendering to the darkness with Sakura in front of him was one of the hardest things he could of done; but with her there, death seemed a bit easier. _Goodbye Sakura_…

Warmth slowly spread through him, his senses being overwhelmed by a world that he had forgotten. With his skin slowly warming, his mind was able to analyze the situation even without the use of his eyes. The smells were unmistakable: the smell of dew on the grass, wildflowers reaching full bloom, cherry blossoms after the rain, and strawberries. _Where am I_? Kakashi questioned as he felt pain ringing through his body_, I'm in hell_.

Pain overwhelmed him quickly, a groan escaping his lips. The sound of movement quickly alerted Kakashi, he wasn't alone. Slowly opening his eyes, Kakashi felt the world stop. He couldn't see. His vision was dark and blurred, even simple shapes were distorted. Kakashi felt soft tentative fingers run over the top of his hand, also moving the object that he was laying against.

"Don't move too much," a familiar voice whispered quietly, full of warmth and comfort.

Thoughts raced through Kakashi's mind as everything clicked together, _Sakura, how is this possible_? Slowly lifting his head the silver haired jounin began to realize that the thing he was laying against was none other than the pink haired woman; her shoulder acting as his pillow.

"Please," she whimpered quietly, "Stay still… lay back down." The woman's voice was soft, pleading with him to stay as still as possible; which he quickly complied even if only to stop the pain. The silver haired jounin relaxed once again against the woman, the comfort of her body was suddenly confusing to him.

With his head placed in the crook of her shoulder, Kakashi enjoyed the smell that drifted off the woman_. I've never been so comfortable_, Kakashi thought to himself as the soft smell of strawberries almost intoxicating to him into a dreamlike state.

Sakura's emerald eyes softened as she looked over at the battered man as his breathing became heavy. "You're safe," she muttered softly, almost to convince herself. His hand was in hers, a soft glow from anywhere that his body made contact with hers. As they lay there in the silence of the secluded field, Sakura was healing him but by her simple touch_. I could have lost you_… Her mind began to wander, tears brimming her eyes.

Her eyes quickly tore away from him as someone entered the field. Emerald eyes sharpened into a dark glare as she watched the figure dart towards them. "Sakura-chan," Sai painted softly as he looked at her. His eyes widening as he looked at the state of the two. "What did you do?" He questioned in shock, noticing the large amount of blood staining her clothes, trying to avoid the obvious question in his mind. _She's holding his hand_.

Her eyes fell to the ground, running her free hand through the grass benieth her, "I couldn't control myself…" she whispered quietly. Sai's eyes widened, the woman was the pinical of control. "They're all dead," her voice was firm as she looked up into the man's cobalt eyes. "All his bones were broken; he lost too much blood… I was so scared Sai," she muttered softly.

Sai knelt down beside her, opposite of the sleeping Kakashi, and rested his hand on her shoulder. With the simple touch, Sakura's strong healing force ran through his body; his eyes widening in shock. _She's shaking, her chakra's exploding inside her with the will to do anything to make him live_. Sai smiled happily and leaned in, kissing Sakura's forehead, "I'll go ahead, take care of Kakashi-sensei." Getting to his feet, Sai felt Sakura's eyes on him, "I have to tell Tsunade-sama what happened, Sakura-chan, but I'll leave this part out."

A blush crept across her cheeks as she looked back at the man she had risked everything to save. "Next time, Sakura-chan," Sai started, quickly gaining Sakura's attention, "Don't leave without at least _some_ of your shinobi gear… If anything would have happened on your _rampage_, Naruto-kun would have had my head."

A soft giggle escaped Sakura's lips as she realized how much trouble Sai would have been in for letting her leave the village alone. "I promise," she whispered. Kakashi began to shift beside her, tearing her attention from Sai. Sakura looped her under his, her soft fingertips running over the top of his hand. The more of him she touched, the more chakra she could put in to heal him. "Don't tell anyone, please, I just need to keep him alive."

Sai turned his back, a silent nod as his mind worked, "We'll talk about it when you _both_ make it home." Looking over his shoulder, Sai gave her a real smile, "This is something I want to learn about."

Sakura blushed, unknowing why, but the man being so understanding of such a taboo moment was enough to earn her respect. "I'll see you back at the village," she forced a smile to comfort him on his return but even she didn't know if Kakashi was going to make it through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

White. Blinding light was all around him. He couldn't see anything besides the emptieness of what he could only presume was limbo_. Is this what it's like to be dead_? Kakashi thought to himself as he looked down at his hand. No longer was he wearing his ANBU uniform, but simple lounging clothes; his navy shirt as well as navy pants. _I never thought it would be so boring_…

"Kakashi-kun!" A voice called, worry laced in every syllable. Kakashi reopened his eyes slowly, curiosity peaking. The place had been empty when he last checked, yet the voice seeming familiar. Chocolate hair and mahogany eyes looked back at him, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Wide eyed, Kakashi stared at the young woman. She hadn't aged since the last time he had seen her, not a hair out of place. The silver haired jounin opened his mouth to speak but no words were found. Tears finally fell from the woman's eyes as she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Even though he had grown she still seemed as tall as she did the last time they had spoken. "Rin," he gasped out quietly as the sudden warmth of her embrace.

In all his memories and all the times he had thought of her, the days spent recollecting and having imaginary conversations, never once had her touch been warm. As her fingers tangled in his navy shirt Kakashi's eyes began to sting with an unfamiliar sensation. His chest tightened, oxygen burning his throat as the prickling in his eyes grew stronger, heavy arms wrapping around the woman's form pulling her as close as possible, a quivering lip as his head fell into the crook of her shoulder. "Don't cry, Kakashi-kun, I'm right here," she muttered softly as she squeezed him tightly.

The words broke through everything that Kakashi had been holding onto since the day she had died. Weak kneed, Kakashi fell to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks as the woman held him close. No words came from either of them as he let his emotions flow_. I must be dead… there's no other way_! His mind screamed, begging for any answer besides that. Yet here she was, cradling him as he had a mental break down.

Rin rubbed his back softly for what seemed like hours as Kakashi clung to her shirt, "I didn't want you to die," Kakashi chocked out as he gasped for air. He looked at the woman with glistening eyes, trying to control his haggard breathing, "I-I couldn't stop…"

Rin bit her lip softly, cupping his cheeks in her palms, "Kakashi-kun," she whispered, her thumbs softly trying to whip the salty tears from his cheeks, "I stepped in front of you," her sad eyes fluttered shut as she smiled, "I didn't want you to stop, if I were to die in any way I would honestly do it again. To die by your hand, Kakashi-kun, the one I love…" His eyes widened, staring at the woman in front of him, "I love you, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi's eyes widened as the words escaped her lips with little effort, as if she had rehearsed it every day since she had died. Glistening eyes gleamed with happiness as a faint blush crept across her cheeks, "I still love you, Kakashi-kun," a quiet giggle escaped her lips as she continued, "But none of that matters now… I think we should talk about what happened and where you go from here."

Kakashi stayed silent as he rested his forehead against her shoulder once again pulling her into his arms, letting the warmth of her body rush into him. "Just a little while longer, okay?" he muttered softly. "No matter what happens, I just want a few more moments of this…"

EARLIER THAT DAY

Sakura looked at her clock and smiled softly to herself; "Sai comes home today," she muttered softly as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "I guess I should go to the gates and greet him," looking out the window Sakura couldn't help but let her mind wonder, "I think Sasuke-kun will be at his normal training grounds anyway." Thinking of her two team mates she could only smile as she got ready.

Wearing an off the shoulder grey blouse and a pair of black shorts, Sakura walked towards the gates. Something seems off, the pinkette gave a soft sigh as she walked past her teammate without a word.

Raising his head the raven haired man rose a brow in confusion, "Distracted?" he asked as he grabbed her arm.

Sakura's head quickly shot up, blush painting her cheeks as she looked at the man in pure embarrassment, "I guess my mind is elsewhere, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Scratching her head nervously, Sakura could only hope the man wasn't too angry with her. He gave a nod and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh!" she gasped out quietly, "You're training today, right? I'll meet you in a few hours to heal your wounds."

Sasuke gave a nod and turned towards the training grounds, waving back at her in silence. Sakura put her hand on her hip and smiled, _That's really as close to a smile as I'm going to get, isn't it?_ Turning back to the gates, Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself, at least he's adjusting.

Emerald eyes suddenly widened, _Sai? No… that chakra's too desperate to be his._ Pink brows frowned together as she continued walking down the path; focusing on the chakra.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice gasped out between breathes. Sakura turned around, her eyes widening as she looked at the man. Confusion glimmered in her eyes as she stared at the man. "I came to see if you were alright," he muttered as the smoke dwindled away from where he had just appeared. Her brows frowned together in confusion: he looked paler, worry wrinkling his face, panting lightly from whatever journey he had been on. "I've read that when someone close to you dies that they need to talk about their feelings."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, glimmering as his words rang through her head. Sai's eyes quickly analyzed the woman: her hands shaking, eyes wide, tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei?" he muttered softly as he reached for her. As if a bullet shot through the woman, Sai watched a weight befall the woman. Glistening eyes widened as tears fell from her eyes, "You didn't know…" his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open.

"No…" she whispered as she clutched at her chest. Sadness and confusion swirled in the green and gold flecks of her eyes. Her breathing became shallow and ragged as she shook her head in denial, "No!" she snapped, "Tell me what happened?" she snarled as she grabbed his collar lifting him off his feet.

Sai's eyes widened as the woman drew back her fist, "A man from Kakashi-sensei's team came to Suna dying from poison… he said everyone on the team was infected…"

Sakura dropped her teammate, her eyes darting around franticly as she searched her mind for options. "That doesn't mean he's dead," she whimpered, "Suna's farther from here… I can find him!" she muttered out.

Sai's face returned to the once stoic expression, "Sakura-chan, they were sent to the far edge of the village Hidden in Stones. Suna is much closer…" His voice lowered as his eyes fell, "Gaara-sama said the man died within a day." Sakura turned her back to the man, clenching her fists tight at her side. Sai's brow frowned together as he reached for the woman, "You're important to me, Sakura-chan, if I can help… I want to."

"What am I to you?"

Sai's eyes widened, "You're my family," he muttered softly almost as if it were a question.

"Than what does that make Kakashi?" her tone dropped from a quiet whimper to a low growl.

Sai was silent as he thought about the question. It was true he hadn't grown as close to Kakashi as he had with this teammates. But if he meant something to Sakura, didn't that mean he meant something to him?

Biting her lip, Sakura forced the thoughts of his death away, "I'm going one way or another," she snarled as she looked towards the gates. "Even if it kills me, I'll bring him back." Without waiting to hear his answer Sakura began running.

Sai watched her back in confusion, trying to understand why she would waste all the energy to get to the Village Hidden in Stone with the high chance that her objective would be far dead. Slowly his mind wondered to the fact that the woman was not dressed for a ninja mission. _If Naruto-kun finds out that I just let her go_… a curtain of dread quickly surrounded Sai, making his feet move unconsciously in fear of the Hokage-to-be's rage.

Sai ran as fast as he could to keep up with the medic, _She's faster than she seems. Anger is an odd thing_. Cobalt eyes watched carefully as the woman panted, running faster when she felt her lungs begin to burn; eyes burning with a determination he hadn't seen in a long time.

They ran for hours, Sai slowly losing momentum behind the woman. As the distance them changed from minutes to hours Sai's worries began to increase, _She's never like this, she seems so unruly_. His eyes widened as a sudden fluctuation of chakra sparked where he presumed Sakura had been. _Shit_.

Sakura ran through the woods quickly, her eyes darting in every direction as she jumped from branch to branch silently, _I felt his chakra close to here, where the hell is he_? Piercing emerald eyes scanned the surrounding brush quickly catching attention to movement in the bushes. There's a clearing half a mile up, with at least 4 people there. Looking down, on reflex, she looked for any weapon she would normally have on her person.

Sakura slowed her pace, slowly pulling up her black shorts revealing a single kunai. _Thanks Sasuke-kun, for making sure I'm constantly prepared_. Her lips curved into a smirk at the thought. Gripping the kunai tightly in her hand, Sakura focused on the task at hand.

Silence lingered in the air as two men stood guard around the edge of a clearing. "Do you think they're dead yet?" The youngest asked as spun his shuriken on his fingers. The other man just rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. "No, I mean it!" The man called with a sadistic grin, "The Copy Ninja was the only one who put up a real fight."

The other man turned his back, rolling his eyes, "He'll be dead soon either way." No response came from the other man. The silence was something completely out of the ordienary. As he turned back, his eyes only widened, "Who the hell are you?" He growled quietly gripping his weapon tightly at his side. The body of his comrade was on the ground, blood pooling quickly around him as a pink hair figure hunched over the lump of flesh.

Slowly, Sakura stumbled to her feet, looking up at the man who had addressed her. Blood dripped from the kunai in her hand as her glowing eyes sharpened, "Where the hell is he?" she snarled back at the man.

The man smirked, "A little girl?" he chuckled to himself, "Just because you can sneak up on us, doesn't mean you can win," he muttered as he whistled loudly; alerting whatever comrades were nearby. Sakura's ears rang with the sound, brows frowning together as she charged at the man.

Her speed was something the man didn't expect. Within seconds Sakura had kicked the man's legs out from under him. As the man fell back, his eyes widened, the kunoichi had already made another move. As his back collided with ground, Sakura's right knee pressed against his shoulder nearly moving it from the socket while her other leg pinned his wrist to the ground. "Tell me!" she snarled again, the kunai blade against his neck.

The man's eyes widened, a whimper escaping his lips, "You'll never find him," he spat as he struggled beneath the girl. Her strength was remarkable in comparison to his. "Kill me now, before the others get to you."

_That means he's alive_…Sakura's hair fell in front of her face, hiding her eyes from the man. "Kill you now?" she asked quietly, a smirk slowly tugging at her lips, "Tell me where Hatake Kakashi is or I'll make you scream." Sakura dropped her kunai on the grass and looked at the man. Cold and violent eyes stared down into the man's soul. Sakura slowly put more pressure on her knee, painfully dislocating the man's shoulder making him groan and whimper in agony. "I said tell me!"

Sakura's fury was quickly unleashed upon the man, screams echoing through the air as she used the medical expertise she had learned over the years to put the man through the worst pain of his life; the force of each punch to shake the ground.

"Stupid bitch!" A dark voice called as blood spattered across Sakura's face from her final punch. She turned to face the man speaking to her; his posture and tone alone let her know that he was the leader of the band of rogues. With a scream of frustration Sakura ran at the man, her fist held high.

Sakura ran at the man with such blinding speed that the man could hardly see her, if not for her pastel hair. A grin slowly grew on the man's face as he began making hand signs, gathering his chakra. "Ganshou Reikyuu no jutsu!"

Sakura quickly stopped as she felt the ground beneath her begin to twist and turn. Pillars of earth shot to the sky all around her, fracturing as they touched the air. Wide eyed Sakura jumped and dodged the pillars as the splintered rock flew in her direction. _He's trying to capture me_… Emerald eyes glistened as she back flipped out of the way of flying debris, only to press her back against an upcoming pillar trapping her within the earth.

As the rock twisted and turned around the pinkette, her chakra was quickly taken. _What_?! She thought in alarm as she struggled against the rock only to have it become tighter. Wide eyed, Sakura looked at the man who was now standing with a smirk on his face. Grinding her teeth together, Sakura's brow frowned together; anger burning in her eyes. "I don't have time for this!" she screamed as she used all her strength to break free.

As her muscles tightened, the rock began to crack from her pure strength alone. "You're chakra's strong," she whispered softly, "But I'm stronger!" she snarled as shattered the rock holding her; large boulders falling to the ground. Panting from the exertion of strength Sakura stepped back into a fighting stance.

"W-Who are y-you?" the man stuttered as he stepped back in shock.

Sakura's eyes glowed as her chakra slowly began returning to her, "I'm the fifth Hokage's student, you idiot! And you have something that's _very_ important to me," she snarled. She watched him carefully as the man slowly stepped farther away from her, _He's going to run_. With that thought, Sakura had kicked off the broken ground and was flying towards the man with her fist held high, "Give him back to me!"

The man quickly made a seal and disappeared, letting Sakura's fist collide with the ground at full force. Sakura watched as the ground began to collapse beneath her. _A secret base, underground_? Her breath caught in her throat as the smell of blood rose from the ground, _Why didn't I think of that_?

As the rubble settled, Sakura jumped down into the hole. Her eyes scanned the wreckage before the dust had a chance to settle. A silver gleam caught the light suddenly, making Sakura's heart beat in her ears. _Kakashi_! She ran towards him, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. He was stuck in the same jutsu she had been. _I have to get him out_! Frantic, Sakura did the only thing she could think of… she punched the rock with as much strength as she had.

Rock fell away from Kakashi's limp body, Sakura's tears beginning to sting her eyes at the thought of losing him. _Please… please no_! Biting her lip she tentatively reached out for him, cupping his cheeks in her palms. _Kakashi, please_! She begged as her breathing stopped for the moment, _I need you_…

As if her touch had awoken an instinctual need to live, Kakashi slowly rose his head. "Kakashi…" Sakura whispered quietly as her tears fell freely. His eyes were dull, but he was alive. _Oh thank god_… The pinkette fought the urge to throw her arms around the man as she gradually gave him a smile. He blinked, his chest heaved, his muscles slowly moved. _He's really okay…_ As if a dam had broken, tears fell from Sakura's eyes. Her lips parted to speak but she could only sigh, I could have lost you, Kakashi… Watching his eye lids droop once again, Sakura checked his pulse. _He's fading_! Alarm shot through the woman quickly, yet she showed no sign, "Stay with me…" she whimpered as her voice cracked, her thumbs softly caressing his dirty mask.

With a bit of a struggle, Kakashi raised his head and smiled beneath his mask, "I'm glad it was you," he croaked out, his voice hoarse from days without water.

_What does that mean? _Sakura questioned as she put one of his arms around her shoulder, helping to carry his weight. At first she could feel him helping, but as if a light had switched off Kakashi had become dead weight. _No_! Her mind screamed as she clutched tightly to the man, her hands glowing with chakra, _No, no, no! I wont let you die!_

* * *

_**I really really REALLY wanted to make Sakura a badass here... so I told her part of the story xD tell me how you feel? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Rin sat opposite of him, kneeling with her hands on her thighs a beautiful smile curling her lips, "So, tell me what happened, Kakashi-kun," she muttered softly.

His brow frowned, How can she not know? He questioned softly as he ran his fingers through his silver hair, "I guess I died."

Her smile turned to a smirk, her eyes gleaming, "You guess?" she teased, earning a low growl from the man across from her. "Kakashi-kun, what was the last thing you remember?" She asked quietly as she inched closer, sitting beside him. "You cant leave this place until you remember…" she whispered softly as she took his hand.

Kakashi thought it was a simple question until he actually tried to remember. "I was stuck," he started but Rin shook her head. "That wasn't the last of it?" he questioned softly. The white was beginning to hurt his eyes, "Can you at least change the scenery?" He joked, expecting a huff from the woman beside him.

Rin giggled softly as she got to her feet, tugging on his hands happily, "Lets go somewhere else?" she asked as she tugged him to his feet. In a blink, the scenery had changed. Kakashi looked around slowly, "Our training grounds! Aren't they pretty this time of year?" she cooed softly as she stared at the cherry blossoms in pure admiration.

Kakashi looked up at the cherry blossoms and whispered, "Sakura…"

Rin's eyes widened as she stepped in front of him, "What did you say?" she asked quietly as she stared at the man. "If you can remember, you can go back…" she whimpered quietly as her eyes filled with different emotions; hope and sadness.

Kakashi's brow frowned together as he became lost in thought, "They seem so familiar…" The pain echoed through his head as he tried hard to think. Closing his eyes, Kakashi rubbed his temple, "Cherry blossoms… and the smell of strawberries," he muttered softly. "Why cant I remember?" He groaned as he looked at the brunette standing in front of him.

Rin's eyes widened as she forced a smile on her face, "Keep trying, you're almost there…" she whispered bitterly as she watched the man struggle. "Think about Sakura."

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath and dove deep into his thoughts. "Sakura…" a small smile tugged at his lips under his mask. At first, all he could see was her back, the red shirt with her pastel hair. _Who are you_? He thought to himself as he continued thinking about the woman, the smell of strawberries overcoming his senses.

"Keep going, Kakashi-kun," Rin whimpered as she clutched her chest, blood beginning to drip from her lips.

"She's my student…" he whispered softly but stopped before he could finish, "No, she's more than that. She's the strongest kunoichi I know," he muttered as he thought about the past, images of the pink haired woman_. I still cant see her face_… Her voice began to echo in his mind.

**_'Kakashi-sensei!'_**

**_'I'm not weak anymore!'_**

**_'You're late!'_**

**_'We work as a team!'_**

**_'Give him back to me!'_**

_That's it_! Emerald eyes glistened and looked up at him as her last words echoed in her mind **_'Stay with me,'_** glossy lips tried to smile as tears streamed down the woman's eyes. Sakura… Kakashi's eyes opened as he remembered the woman's face in every detail. In that moment, his memory and the woman in front of him mixed, he couldn't tell which was real or not; their features so similar.

"Kakashi-kun…" Rin whimpered as she smiled, blood dripping from the corner of her lips. The woman clutched to her chest as blood began to drip from the hole that was suddenly weeping. "You can remember," she smiled as she coughed up blood. Kakashi's eyes widened, gasping out quietly as he reached for the girl. Warmth was slowly draining from the woman as she looked up at him with a real smile, "Don't forget about me, Kakashi-kun, and remember I love you." Another cough as her lungs began to give way, "You can go back now…"

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, tears stinging his eyes at the thought of Rin dying before him once again, the sun burning his vision for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the midday light, _Was it all a dream_? He could feel the grass along his back and legs, _I moved from last time_, he thought to himself_, I was upright last time_. As his grey eye adjusted a small smile formed beneath his mask_. Sakura_… Sakura's head hung as she sat against the same tree as when she had arrived, _How long have you, have I, been here_? Dark rings under her eyes were more noticeable now that his eyes had fully adjusted. _I feel stronger_, he thought to himself as he slowly raised his hand, watching it clench and unclench carefully. "I must have died…" he muttered unconsciously.

"You need to stop moving," Sakura whimpered quietly, her eyes fluttering open. Kakashi quickly became more conscious of the weight of her hand on his chest, glowing brightly. Slowly, Kakashi began to realize that his head was on her lap, one hand on his chest and the other slowly running through his hair. Dull emerald eyes began filling with emotions as she looked down at the man; he had made it through the night. Kakashi, against her wishes, reached up and ran his fingertips across her skin. Warmth spread through him, putting him at ease.

Her fingertips ran along his arm and up to his hand, the chakra still running through him with a simple touch. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she nuzzled against his hand, kissing his palm softly. "Sakura," he called out, feeling his chakra returning to him.

Sakura's palms continued to glow as they touched Kakashi's body, "Just rest," she whispered out quietly, tears beginning to pull at the corner of her eyes. "We'll leave when you're ready."

Kakashi slowly turned his head, noticing the glow wasn't coming from just her hands. His eyes slowly scanned the area, "We're not far from there…" he groaned out as he slowly sat up, "You were using a forbidden jutsu?" He questioned as he looked at the woman, sitting cross legged next to her.

Sakura shook her head and threw her arms around the man, falling against his chest as they fell to the ground. The woman's body trembled as she sobbed against his chest, clinging tightly to the man. "Kakashi!" she cried out as she held him tight.

Shaking his head softly, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, "I'm right here." Sakura choked on her sobs as she nuzzled against his chest, clinging tightly to the man as if he were to disappear any moment. Stroking her hair softly, Kakashi enjoyed the warmth the body held as Sakura laid on top of him. _Her chakra's still pouring into me without hesitation… it has to be a forbidden jutsu… what is Tsunade going to do when she finds out about this._

Slowly, she looked up at him, attempting to speak but instead ended up sniffling and whipping the tears from her stained face. Kakashi cupped her cheek, running his thumb over the kunoichi's soft skin. Sakura sat up, on all fours above Kakashi, bringing herself closer to his face, "I was so scared," she whispered quietly as she pressed her forehead against his, tears glistening on her eyelashes. She rubbed her nose against his and giggled softly, "I'm glad to have you back."

Kakashi looked up at her in a new light. The woman above him was spattered with blood, tears running down her cheeks, her chakra flowing from her body without a strain. "On the way home, tell me what happened?" he questioned as his hand continued to cup her cheek. Something about him didn't want to let her go, he had already lost Rin.

Sai ran into the village panting heavily as he crossed the threshold of the gates. Sasuke and Naruto both stood there, different expressions playing upon their features. Naruto paced back and forth, concern lacing every pore of his skin while Sasuke stood against the gates waiting impatiently, "Where could she be?" Naruto whimpered as he looked around, "Sai!" he called loudly pointing at the cobalt haired man as he darted through the gates.

Sasuke's eyes opened, glaring at the man darkly, "Where have you been?" he hissed quietly under his breathe.

Naruto quickly shut up the Uchiha, "Shut up, Teme!" Naruto quickly gave Sai some of the water from the closest shop. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She went," Sai continued panting, trying to regain his composure, "To save Kakashi-sensei." He muttered softly. Naruto's eyes widened, quickly looking at Sasuke for answers.

Sasuke bowed his head, "We didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure Naruto."

"Knew what?"

Sasuke looked up and looked into his best friend's eyes, "Kakashi was deemed KIA almost a week ago." Naruto quickly grabbed his collar, grinding his teeth trying not to act on the anger bubbling in his heart, "Sakura left a few days ago, from what we've heard, and was marked KIA as well."

"They're still alive!" Sai blurted out trying to stop the oncoming storm that was brewing from the men.

Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto's eyes beginning to water at the thought, "Tell Hokage-sama," Naruto whimpered as he looked at the stoic men, "I'm going to go tell everyone." And within a moment, everyone had disappeared; off to tell Kakashi's friends, Sakura's family, everyone that they were alive.


End file.
